To Whom It May Concern
by Hermione1998
Summary: All Hermione ever wants is to be understood. As a young girl, she begins writing letters to the one she hopes will someday hold her heart, though she doesn't know the identity of her future love. She poors her heart into these letters. When the last person she ever expected finds and reads them, how will she react? Will she fall in love, or will her view of the world blind her?
A/N. Hi guys! So, this is my first attempt at fanfiction in general for many years, so any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. Also, I've seen this idea before with other pairings, so if I'm copying anyone, I sincerely apologize, and feel free to let me know. I'll shut up now so that you can read the actual story!

Disclaimer: I don't even live in England, that should give you the general idea that I don't own these characters. On with the story...

PROLOGUE

Little Hermione Granger searched through her bookshelf for something to read. At the age of six, she could already read quite fluently, but she still enjoyed the soothing rhythm of her parents' voices as they read her the occasional book. Smiling triumphantly, she pulled Cinderella from the overcrowded bookshelf and hurried back toward her mother.

"Can we read this one?" Hermione asked softly, large brown eyes peeking up at her mother. Emma Granger smiled indulgently at her daughter, pulling the small girl on to her lap in preparation for the story.  
"Once upon a time," Emma started smoothly. As she listened, Hermione was enraptured by the idea that a girl so ordinary was chosen by what she thought to be the perfect person. His name was Prince Charming, after all.

"Mama, when I get older, will I fall in love with someone who is different like me?" Hermione wondered. Emma regarded her daughter. Yes, she knew that there was something unusual about her. Strange occurrences seemed to follow the poor child wherever she went. Books would fly into the girl's hands, and spills would clean themselves. Emma even remembered a time when a shattered vase had repaired itself when Hermione looked at it sorrowfully.

This was the first time that Hermione had brought them up with her, though. Emma had, perhaps naively, she now realized, believed that her little girl thought herself to be more ordinary than she actually was.

Not knowing quite how to answer, she responded, "I'm sure you will fall in love with someone who is perfect for you, my sweet girl." Hermione looked at her questioningly.

"Perfect for me; what do you mean?" Emma went on to explain to the six-year-old why people fell in love, and the personality traits that generally brought people together.

"You're smart." Emma explained. "You'll probably fall in love with someone who is smart, too."

"And funny!" Hermione chimed in enthusiastically. "They have to be funny, too!" Emma laughed and nodded.

The two of them continued to discuss traits that the young girl wanted to find in a potential husband. Some of them were amusing. For instance, Hermione wanted a husband who would enjoy drawing with crayons, just as she did. Some were more serious, like the requirement of a love for books. Emma had to give Hermione credit. Though childish, all were truly synonymous with Hermione's interests, and most were traits that Emma would have mentioned when discussing her own husband. "Why don't you start a diary, sweetheart?" Emma suggested. "That way, you could make a list of the traits you are looking for now so that when you're much older and looking for your Prince Charming, you can look back on them." Hermione nodded eagerly, jumping up to make her list.

The next day was a Saturday, so Emma began the yearly undertaking of cleaning out the attic. Throughout the year, the little family tended to stash any unwanted items inside the small space, making it disorganized. This year, Emma took Hermione up the latter with her accompanied by a firm reminder to not go anywhere near the opening without her.

As the day wore on, the heat grew suffocating for the little girl. The attic was spacious, and Hermione decided to explore on her own. Promising herself that she would obey her mother's instructions, Hermione wandered further into the attic.

As she crept along, her foot bumped something soft that gave slightly. Hermione nearly screamed, assuming the thing to be an insect of some sort. Upon further inspection, however, Hermione found it to be a bundle of letters. Curious, she untied the string and read the salutation.

"To whom it may concern," she whispered to herself. She wondered why there wasn't a name on the letter. She tried to read further, but the words were too long, and she couldn't comprehend them. Vowing to look them up later, Hermione tied the bundle of letters, and placed it where she'd found it.

It was several days later when Hermione thought of the letters again. She was staring at the list she'd written when it came to her. She didn't know who her Prince Charming was. Didn't she want him to know about the qualities she wanted her future spouse to have?

All of a sudden, she felt as if the list would be far too formal. She didn't want to hand someone a list of traits. Letters would be much more effective, she decided. How should she start them? Dear my future husband? No! Hermione, even as young as she was, knew that she could never be so bold. It was then that the salutation came back to her. To whom it may concern. Yes, that was it.

Eagerly picking up a crayon and paper, she began to write in a surprisingly neat scrawl:

To Whom It May Concern,

Thank you for reading this, and I hope we're happy, whoever you are. I also hope that you're funny. I hope you make me laugh, just like I hope I make you laugh. I hope you're not afraid to tell me when I'm reading too much, just like Mama and Daddy do. I hope that you're smart, just like me, and that we can talk about things that I can't talk about with the kids in my class, because they sometimes don't understand when I use longer words like extraordinary or astounding. I hope you like to draw with crayons, because I think it's fun to make pictures of Mama, Daddy, and me. I hope that you're nice, and that I'm nice to you. I also hope that you're different like me, and that we can talk about that, too because no one seems to be like me. Well, I'll write to you again when I think of something else.

Sincerely,

Hermione

A/N. I hope you liked it! Remember, some of the grammar in the letter is a little off because Hermione is six. I tried to maintain a balance between smart Hermione and six-year-old Hermione, so let me know how I did! Also, I know this is slow, but I promise it will speed up very soon. This was just an introduction to the idea, and a bit of a test to see what people think. So, who is the mysterious person who finds the letters? Yes, there will be many more. How does Hermione react? Find out in future chapters. Thanks for reading, and please let me know what you think! 


End file.
